(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter substrate and a thin film transistor array substrate for a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display has two substrates with electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the two substrates. Voltages are applied to the electrodes so that the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are re-oriented to thereby control the light transmission. The electrodes may be all formed at one of the substrates. Furthermore, in order to make color expressions on the screen, color filters of red, green and blue may be formed at one of the substrates.
Recently, in the case of monitors or televisions, the thickness of the color filter has been enlarged to enhance the color representation thereof. However, in this case, the periphery of the color filter may involve a stepped difference so large as to change the molecular orientation of the liquid crystal while causing disclination. Furthermore, the periphery of the color filter is liable to be under-cut while causing leakage of light at the black display state, and deteriorating the picture quality.